The development of high energy battery systems requires the compatibility of an electrolyte possessing desirable electrochemical properties with highly reactive anode materials, such as lithium, sodium, and the like and the efficient use of high energy density cathode materials. The use of aqueous electrolytes is precluded in these systems since the anode materials are sufficiently active to react with water chemically. It has, therefore, been necessary in order to realize the high energy density obtainable through the use of these highly reactive anodes and high energy density cathodes to turn to the investigation of nonaqueous electrolyte systems and more particularly to nonaqueous electrolyte systems based on organic solvents. A large number of nonaqueous electrolyte solutions based on organic solvents is taught in the art as being suitable for a wide variety of cell systems.
Although a large number of known solid cathode materials is suitable for nonaqueous cell systems, there is always a need for new solid cathode materials to help fill the demand created by the large number of battery-powered devices being marketed. For example, the toy industry has recently embarked upon a program of marketing a multiplicity of computerized games some of which are educational in nature. Many of these devices require portable power sources and, therefore, any new cell system would be welcomed.
While the theoretical energy, i.e., the electrical energy potentially available from a selected anode-cathode couple, is relatively easy to calculate, there is a need to choose a nonaqueous electrolyte for a couple that permits the actual energy produced by an assembled battery to approach the theoretical energy. The problem usually encountered is that it is practically impossible to predict in advance how well, if at all, a nonaqueous electrolyte will function with a selected couple. Thus a cell must be considered as a unit having three parts: a cathode, an anode, and an electrolyte, and it is to be understood that the parts of one cell are not predictably interchangeable with parts of another cell to produce an efficient and workable cell.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new solid cathode materials for liquid nonaqueous cell systems based on organic solvents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new nonaqueous cell system employing new solid cathode materials comprising antimony trisulfide.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new nonaqueous cell system employing an active metal anode, an electrolyte based on 3-methyl-2-oxazolidone (3Me2Ox) as the organic solvent and an active cathode comprising antimony trisulfide.